Chat Noir Adventure
by Claerine
Summary: Being a second in command in the team was good enough. When people always regarded him as a sidekick he just shrugged it off. He wouldn't mind as long as he could protect his lady.When it's time for a rescue, he would always be there for her. No matter how hard and impossible it would be.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my first MLB fanfic. I am a huge fan of the series since it wasn't even broadcast in my local cable TV.

Let me thank Youtube and Instagram for introducing me this miraculous story.

All Credits and copyrights belong to Thomas Astruc and MLB Meowvelous team

Enjoy!

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

_"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! It's been 7 days since Paris has been attacked by none other than the most wanted villain, Hawkmoth. Until this moment, 1015 Parisians have been put into comatose state. Let's hear what Mayor Bourgeois will say live from Le Grand Paris."_

_"I advise all citizens to stay indoors. All doors and windows locked, Avoid all bees and butterflies! If you see them you must…"_

_Aloud man scream heard as he was pointing at a ceiling, "They are coming!"_

_All cameras directed up. To all viewers' horror, there were many of them coming in from an upper side of a window gap. Soon, they started to fly down. Securities, Reporters and Camera crews were all in chaos. One last sentence before line got cut off were from the Mayor, "Who is responsible for this?! Jean?!"_

_"Edward! Is everything ok? Edward!" Nadja calls out TVi reporter. But she got no response, soon afterward the line went down._

_She kept her professional look and focus on the camera. "Our line was cut off. We hope everything is under control at Le Grand Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir, if you are watching this, please defeat Hawk Moth! Paris is counting on you! Nadja Chamack from TVi, stay tuned."_

Marinette turned off the channel. She climbed up to her chaise and took out a photo underneath head pillow. She stared at it for a while then turned to look out of the window. It's summer time but sky was dark and ridiculously even the weather was getting chilly. She saw those insects were flying past her window.

Thanks to Hawk moth, Paris has turned into a dead city in less than a week. Every day, every hour, every second, people need to stay alert. Victims kept increasing each day, Survivors are losing hope.

She gave another long stare at the photo, before she tucked it back under the pillow. She walked to her sewing machine and got a piece of mini blanket. It was a ladybug patterned design. She put it on Tikki. The little red kwami let aloud a comfort sigh. She was sleeping soundly, currently still recovering from yesterday long battle.

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

Rewind to seven days before chaos…

Morning classes would always be Marinette natural enemy. Everyone had gone to class but she was still running to locker room. She mentally slapped herself for leaving her history textbook there. She opened her locker hastily. Just when she was about to grab it, a hand beat her. The hand grabbed her wrist and successfully made her screamed. She yanked her wrist like a mad girl.

"H- Hold on, Minibug! It's me, Bunnyx!"

"Bunnyx?! What are you doing in my locker?" She looked to her right and left to make sure no one is in the room. She helped Bunnyx climbed out. To her surprised, Bunnyx was beaten up. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story Minibug. But right now you need to transform!"

"W-what? What do you mean? I-I mean , I don't know what you mean. E-Erm… I think you got the wrong person miss…" Having heard the word _transform_ made her realized she was still in her civilian self

"It's alright, Marrinette. I already know who you are. But right now you need to transform! The future is in great danger!" Bunnyx said exhausted.

Marinette mentally slapped herself. Of course the future Alix knew her identity after the Chat Blanc incident. She opened her purse," It seemed we got a future to save. Tikki, spots on!"

After Marinette transformed to Ladybug, Bunnyx dragged her to a more secluded area. She opened a random cabinet, took out a huge white board. She wrote a huge message on it_**. Stay inside! Lock all windows and doors. Avoid all purple bees and butterflies. **_Bunnyx signed Ladybug name under it. Then, she took out her miraculous. "Listen Minibug, I can't tell you in details but Hawk Moth will attack soon. Avoid all purple bees and butterflies. Don't let them touch you. Worst case scenario, if we can't defeat Hawk Moth today, you and Chat Noir, the two of you must not get caught. Either of you get caught, the future is finished! Especially Chat Noir!"

"Ok, I will inform Chat now." Ladybug reached for her yoyo but Bunnyx stopped her.

"No, we can't tell him either."

"What do you mean?"

"I did that and I failed."

Ladybug was lost at words. One side, she understood Bunnyx can't reveal too much future information. But on the other side, she couldn't think of any solution for the unknown mess. The clues were Ladybug and Chat Noir must not get caught and Chat Noir must not know this information. That doesn't make sense.

"If Chat Noir must not get caught by all means, why we must not tell him? For you current reference, he is a reckless fighter… sometimes."

Bunnyx sighed, "I… I am out of option Minibug. Believe me, He must not know this. I will back him up. And you, you must take care of yourself."

Ladybug felt uneasy looking at her dejected companion. With her power, she has hundred or maybe thousand chances to fix this mess just like the Chat Blanc incident. If what she said is true than the future she saw was even worse that what Ladybug had seen in Chat Blanc.

"Let's put this sign on the door and move to Louvre."

"Wait, what about Chat Noir?"

"Don't worry. He will show up soon."

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

Bunnyx and Ladybug just arrived in time before a baby was about to grab a flying butterfly. Ladybug caught it with her yoyo then notified the mother to hurry back home. They continued running to Louvre.

"Was that the one you mentioned?"

Bunnyx nodded

"Wasn't it an ordinary akuma?"

"Believe me, it wasn't. I don't have time to explain yet. Our first mission has come." She pointed at a security guard who was supervising a huge visitors queue. "Tell him an akuma attack will happen in another five minutes. Instruct him to activate security protocol system and notify all visitors to take cover inside. I will be back in 40 seconds." Bunnyx hopped into a time burrow

Ladybug did as Bunnyx instructed. Thank her good luck that this security man didn't doubt her at all. He quickly grabbed his handy talky and tell the team. The man gave Ladybug a salute before he went inside.

The next five seconds, Bunnyx hopped out next to Ladybug. "Next stop is TVi Station, Nadja Chamack will be live in 3 minutes."

"Okay, let's go."

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

They arrived at the TV station and ran inside despite securities protest. Ladybug hit an up button and they wasted no time then hopped into the elevator. They went out on the seventh floor, heading to station B.

"I will wait outside. The present must not know I existed. Just read what's on this paper and make sure that the live broadcast got this message loud and clear."

"I am on it." Ladybug opened the door and ran to the stage

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This morning… Ladybug?!"

"Sorry Nadja there is an emergency. Camera, over here." Ladybug waved at the cameraman.

Ladybug opened the note she got from Bunnyx and read it out loud, "Morning Parisians, I have an important announcement. Hawk Moth is currently terrorizing Paris. This is different from his usual attacks. Lock all doors and windows. Stay away from purple butterflies and bees. If you happened to encounter them, get a tool to squeeze them dead. No bug sprays. Don't let them touch you. One touch and you will be put into… eternal sleep?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, thanks for reading this story. Hope you all readers enjoyed it.

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream : Thanks for dropping a long review. I appreciate it very much. Regarding what you said about Chat Noir as a sidekick in the show, I am totally agreed. But again, I believe there are reasons why they made LB and CN the way they are now. Well anyway, This is a fanfic, anything can happen but I will say that few chapters ahead would be appetizers. Pls do look forward for the main course till desserts! Hope you enjoy this story. Thank you

Guest : Stay curious, but don't let it kill you

_Note: I'd be updating on Saturdays __(__ except 28__th__ Dec 2019 and 4__th__ Jan 2020)_

* * *

Previously

"_Don't be bemused, it's just the news! This morning… Ladybug?!"_

"_Sorry Nadja there is an emergency. Camera, over here." Ladybug waved at the cameraman._

_Ladybug opened the note she got from Bunnyx and read it out loud, "Morning Parisians, I have an important announcement. Hawk Moth is currently terrorizing Paris. This is different from his usual attacks. Stay indoors. Lock all doors and windows. Stay away from purple butterflies and bees. If you happened to encounter them, get a tool to squeeze them dead. No bug sprays. Don't let them touch you. One touch and you will be put into… eternal sleep?"_

* * *

Everyone in the station B gasped. They cautiously looked around for any flying insects. Nadja grabbed a mic to interview further, "Ladybug, please explain what's actually going on?"

"I… I don't…" Ladybug was confused herself, but she was saved by Bunnyx, who was signaling her to go. "Sorry Nadja, I don't have time to explain. But believe me and do what I said." Then Ladybug ran out, leaving a confused Nadja.

Bunnyx and Ladybug were running on rooftops, "Next, we must go to Musée d'Art Moderne. First attack will be in 5 minutes"

"What do you mean by _different from his usual attacks_? And eternal sleep?! Wait, please don't tell me lucky charm can't fix that?!"

Bunnyx was surprised for a moment, but she gave a sad smile, "You are quick to catch things up. No wonder he chose you to be the guardian."

"W-what?" Ladybug almost tripped, luckily Bunnyx caught her arm. Ignoring her clumsiness, "You knew that too?!"

"I knew… No, _we knew everything_. Our mission is to avoid the most unwanted event in this timeline. To do that, the present us must bend some incidents. The things we did just now had saved us and many others who were supposed to be victims in future."

"Who do you mean _us?"_

"Your superhero teammates. They are now helping victims to survive in other dimension while we will be battling Hawk Moth. We don't have choice but to be prepared for it. Brace yourself; this is the final battle, Minibug. This is also our last chance. In case of the unexpected, just remember don't get caught, especially Chat Noir."

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

They landed on the ground, quickly check on surroundings. Luckily, no attacks were in sight yet.

"It's safe. Go in and warn people. I will stay on guard."

"Ok, be careful Bunnyx."

"Always am."

Bunnyx took out her umbrella, while her miraculous is on the other hand. She opened it to match the time. "Right on time."

She turned to her left and opened up a time burrow, successfully sending the first school bees in sight to volcanic mountain. Then, she avoided the next butterflies attack by jumping to an opposite direction of Musée d'Art Moderne. Bunnyx started killing butterflies around her. When there were too many gathered, she used her power to appear on a save spot. She kept doing same moves a few times.

As the number kept increasing, things were getting harder. She silently cursed, bees fly faster but they are in groups. It was easier to lure them into the burrow, however, butterflies might fly slower but they were all scattered. If only she could travel underwater, that would be a great help.

"Longg, Tikki, Unify!"

Ladybug transformation flash caught her attention. Bunnyx grinned then hop into the magic portal.

"Water Dragon!" Dragonbug created a water barrier, just like previous occasion, it worked. Those entire insect couldn't break in.

"Great move." Bunnyx appear from underground.

"I just reused same idea." Dragonbug shrugged. But this is only to protect them. "What do we do now? How can we find Hawk Moth when there is no one been akumatized?"

"By luring him out. The reason he did this is to find out our identities. Put everyone to sleep to minimized suspect."

"Everyone? There are at least 2 million people in Paris!"

"Yeah, That's exactly the number of victims in the future. Believe me, you don't want to know the details. It's horrifying."

"What's horrifying?"

"Chat Noir!" Dragonbug and Bunnyx exclaimed.

Chat noir was on the rooftop of Musée d'Art Moderne. "Care to let this alley cat into the shelter, ladies? This cat pawsitively not an insect lover, except for ladybugs." He grinned while twirling his staff.

Dragonbug grunted, "Is Eiffle tower safe?"

Bunnyx checked out her watch. "Yes, there won't be any attack in another 3 minutes."

"To our favorite spot, kitty. Be there fast."

"Cheetah meow. See you there ladies!" He gave a salute wink. Then he leapt until he was nowhere to be seen.

Dragonbug face palmed. Bunnyx chuckled, and then whispered, "I miss that Chat."

Unfortunately Dragonbug didn't catch that, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing. Let's hop in."

🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 . 🐾 .

"Hello Ladies. FYI, coast is clear. Now, care to fill me in the details?"

Bunnyx told him exactly what she did except the last trump card in which left Dragonbug with questions. While listening to Bunnyx, she kept wondering the big three letter WHY. During all those battles against Hawk Moth and all akumatized victims, Ladybug has her own suspicion and a list of suspects. But she never imagined that this might be the time one of those people will show his face. This would be the moment of truth.

After the long explanation, Chat Noir thought about the situation for a while before he said out loud his thoughts. "Okay, so we just need to lure him out and fight him? That sounds purrfectly simple and easy. Or… did I think it in a wrong way?"

"It's a yes and a no. It's simple but fighting him is not easy. You must always stay on guard."

"So, any secret move to defeat the final boss?"

"We take his miraculous. Checkmate. Game is over."

"Ok, and how do we plan to do that?"

"By following Minibug's decision."

"My decision?"

"I can't spoil much because I might interfere your decision. But I trust your judgment."

Dragonbug got the hidden message that Bunnyx tried to what truly happened in another timeline and she failed. And so, Dragonbug fished out a snake miraculous from a hidden pocket in her suit, "Here, Chat."

"We need to find his secret lair. Then launch a surprise attack, corner him and get his miraculous. At the same time, we need to watch out for Mayura too."

"Don't worry about Mayura. I will tell you one odd good news, whenever it will be, Hawk Moth is always alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Good Day! Here is the 3rd Chap, Hope you enjoy this!

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream : Thanks! Hope you look forward till the end!

* * *

Previously

"_I can't spoil much because it might interfere your decision. But I trust your judgment."_

_Dragonbug got the hidden message that Bunnyx tried to what truly happened in another timeline and she failed. And so, Dragonbug fished out a snake miraculous from a hidden pocket in her suit, "Here, Chat." _

"_We need to find his secret lair. Then launch a surprise attack, corner him and get his miraculous. At the same time, we need to watch out for Mayura too."_

"_Don't worry about Mayura. In all timelines I've been, Hawk Moth is always alone."_

* * *

"That's very strange." Dragonbug mumbled out loud.

Chat Noir ears perked up the buzzing sound above them. "Hate to break our discussion, Ladies. They are coming from above us."

"Get ready!" Bunnyx took out her weapon.

"Sass, Plagg, Unify!"

"Mullo, Tikki, Long, Unify!" Ladybug transform to Multi Dragonbug, then she used the Mouse miraculous power to divide herself into two. "Multitude!"

"Mullo, Trixx, Longg, Tikki, Unify!"Multifox Dragonbug used her lucky charm. A pair of binocular appeared. She then went up hiding on top of Eifel tower and used the fox power to create illusion of other superhero companions.

"Water dragon!" Multi Dragonbug, the one on the ground, created a water barrier for all of them

"Whoa, Hold on a sec M'lady! It's dangerous to use so many powers at the same time!" Snake Noir protested.

"No other option, Kitty. We must do this. I can't keep this for long but I have been practicing. Don't worry."

"Why don't you share it to me or Bunnyx. Don't you trust us?"

"Bunnyx needs to protect us. She needs to stay as she is. As for you Snake Noir, use second chance if you or me are _about to_ get caught. Can I count on you kitty?"

Snake Noir hesitated but when his lady made an assuring smile, he couldn't possibly say no. "Alright I understand. But we need to finished this fast"

"They are here!" Bunnyx alerted. "I will deal with the bees! You all take the rest! Stay safe you two!" She disappeared into a portal and reappeared again outside.

"Ready to fight Kitty?"

"With you by my side? Always."

Multi Dragonbug dropped the water barrier. The butterflies started to surround them, as well as the illusion superheroes. Snake Noir stood back to back with his lady. She swung her yoyo and called out Fire Dragon power. While his lady was busy turning them into crisp, Snake Noir would protect her back.

Sensing their number was getting lower, Snake Noir exclaimed excitedly, "Good thinking M'lady! If he sent out more insects, the other you get to find his secret lair."

She nodded, "Stay put Kitty!"

Chat Noir grinned, "Pest Control team is on the roll!"

* * *

Multi Dragonbug and Snake Noir had been twirling their weapons nonstop for the last 10 minutes. There were tons of dead insects, but they were still another tons flying around. One thing confirmed, they were about to break their arms if this continue for another minute.

"Water Dragon!"

"Meowch! My arms are numb."

"Yeah, it's time for… Lucky charm!" A polka dots wrench appeared.

Chat Noir blinked in confusion, "So now we change job to mechanics?"

Multi Dragonbug was looking around for clues. Just like what Snake Noir said, she dragged Snake Noir to Bunnyx fighting site.

"Bunnyx take Snake Noir and hide. I will do a raintrocution."

"Raintrocution?" Bunnyx looked confused.

Snake Noir gave a cheshire cat smile. "Great pun M'lady! She meant rain electrocution by the way."

Bunnyx gaped but quickly brought her composure back. "Well, be careful Minibug. Come on, Kitty hop in."

Once they disappeared, Multi Dragonbug ran to a near fire hydrant water pipe and used the wrench to roll out the screws. Voila, the water burst out just like rain.

"Get ready to be roasted alive, Lighting Dragon!"

Raintrocution or the rain electrocution successfully killed all insects; unfortunately, the illusion made superheroes were wiped out as well. But just as she predicted, Hawk Moth sent another insect. Before they would cause other damage, Multi Dragonbug called out the magic spell.

Meanwhile, Multifox Dragonbug used her lucky charm to observe the location. To her surprise, those insects came from direction near her school. She adjusted the binoculars to get better view.

It was not exactly from her school, but it came from a huge private house which she knew very well. She watched in horror when those insects flew out of a window to their direction. She dropped the binoculars.

She gasped, "But, T- that's… No! It's impossible!"

Meanwhile, her other self, was smiling triumphantly from the ground "Another me, is everything ok? Do you get the location?"

Bunnyx check the area around them before hop out, followed by Snake Noir.

"It's save. You can divide, Snake Noir. Save up your strength." Bunnyx put a hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Minibug!" Multi Dragonbug gave a thumb up.

"Sass, divide!"

Multi Dragonbug crouched down. Too exhausted to stand up.

"You ok, M'lady?" He was concerned to see her pale face

"I'm ok Kitty. Just tired."

"Weird, why the other you is still up there?"

Bunnyx frowned, "I will go check. You both stay here."

* * *

Bunnyx landed at the top of Eifel Tower. She quickly ran to Multifox Dragonbug whom she found was crouching on the floor, head down.

"Minibug, are you alright?" Bunnyx put her hand on the smaller girl shoulder and checked on her.

Multifox Dragonbug shooked her head. "You knew this, didn't you?" Her crying voice was muffled.

Bunnyx was now able to relate what happen to her, "I'm… so sorry, Marinette. I can't say it to you. No, actually, I don't want to believe it's true."

"I don't know what to do, Alix."

"Marinette, Look at me" But the pig tailed girl not moving an inch.

Bunnyx hugged her and said, "There is no pure evil in this world. Evil and Good could be different depending on the perspectives."

Marinette finally lifted her face. Her eyes were red from crying. Bunnyx smiled and wiped her tears away. "I quoted that from you. Trust yourself. You are an amazing leader. No matter what obstacle ahead, you managed to break through."

Marinette wiped her stained tears face cleaned. She slapped her cheeks "Alright, I can do this!"

"That's the spirit! Shall we go down? We need to take cover."

They rushed down and ran to the other two. Bunnyx was behind Multifox Dragonbug. Chat Noir gave them space so the two halves can unite.

"Mullo, Trixx, divide!"

The mouse and fox kwamis looked at their guardian worriedly. The fox kwami turned to Chat Noir and said "We need to retreat, she needs to rest."

"Come on, Bugaboo." Chat Noir readied her staff and grabbed her waist. But Dragon bug stayed frozen. "M'lady? What's wrong?"

"C-Chat, Hawk Moth…."

"Hawk Moth?"

"Kitten, looked out!"

Bunnyx pushed them away. She fought a group of school bees with her umbrella. Chat Noir and Dragonbug were rolling on the ground.

Realizing the situation, Dragonbug activated her power shielding herself and Chat Noir, "Water Dragon!"

They screamed when they saw a bee flew behind Bunnyx and was about to sting her, "Watch out!"

But Bunnyx realized that too late. She got stung. But before she was out cold, she summoned a portal and fell into it, along with them.


	4. MESSAGE

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium;"Hello everyone. This is not Claerine. I am her close relative. I was asked to deliver a message in case something happen her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-size: medium;"She said that, She was sorry that she will be inactive permanently and she was thankful to all readers that had spent time to read her stories./p 


End file.
